Seven Years Later
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: Butch and Buttercup are together. Butch has to leave on HIM's orders. What has happened when Butch comes back seven years later? The story is better then the summary. rated T for a pissed off Butch, and implied activities our green couple partake in.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is just a short chapter story I am going to be starting. **

**I don't know if everyone will like it, but it was just an idea that came up.**

**I hope you like it, so please enjoy.**

**-0o0-**

"I'm strong enough as it is; why do I have to go out and train?" Butch grumbled while he played a video game. He doubted he would get to play anytime soon with his 'training' starting tomorrow. Buttercup laid her head on his shoulder, careful not to get in the way of his game. She would rather him take his anger out on the game then have him feel her up before he left. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to spend his last day here together with him, but when Butch started, he didn't stop and he could be a big pervert.

"Just go." Buttercup sighed. She didn't want him to go but she knew that if she said that, he wouldn't. It was as hard for her as it was for him. She knew he was strong and she wouldn't admit it out loud, but sometimes he was stronger than her, but that didn't stop her from worrying. It would also be trouble for both of them if he ignored the rule from HIM. HIM had ordered Butch and his brothers a few days ago to pack a few their clothes and things they need because they were going out to train, they shouldn't carry a lot but enough to live off of. His brothers were out of the house getting the final things they wanted and that was the only reason why Buttercup was allowed into Butch's room when the door was unlocked. They both knew Brick and Boomer would take a while and Butch was already packed, thanks to Buttercup's help. Well, she did most of it, choosing his clothes and making sure he had a jacket and other things that he might need for wherever he was going and he just made sure they all fit into his bag.

Butch paused the game he was playing, almost stunned to hear Buttercup's words. He held the controller lightly in one hand between his legs, and looked at her seriously, not letting his eyes drift over her body like he usually did. He seemed almost defeated at her words. Her beautiful black hair was starting to fall in front of her sparkling jade eyes so Butch brushed it behind her ear. "Do you really want me to go?" She looked up at him. His forest green eyes showed a little hurt in them. What was she to do? If she said yes, he would think she didn't care for him when it was not true; he was one of the most important people in her life in not the number one person. But if she were to say no then he wouldn't go, they could and would be found out, and it would all be one big messy problem. However, Butch wouldn't think of that, he wouldn't think at all. If she wanted him to stay, he would stay for her. No one would have ever guessed how romantic Butch could get at a time like this; it was only Buttercup who was allowed to see his soft side and vise versa.

"Butch, listen if you don't go we could be found out. There is so much more at stake than just being apart for a little while." Buttercup said getting off his shoulder as she stared at him, looking him straight in the eyes. She hoped her eyes didn't show the hurt she was feeling on the inside. "I would rather you go and then come back to me without a large problem, than have you stay and possible be separated from you forever." Butch reached out to her and put his hand on her cheek, she leaned into his touch. Her soft skin under his hand was a soothing comfort. He knew she was right but that didn't make him feel any better about it.

He leaned forward; eyes closed, and pressed his lips on to hers. He wanted to taste her lips, the sweet almost honey like taste they always seemed to have no matter what she did or what had recently passed them. They always tasted of the sweetest nectar of flowers. She was a flower, his flower, his beautiful budding Buttercup. He pressed his lips harder on to hers when she started to kiss back. The game controller dropped to the ground as Butch pushed her body down onto his couch. One of his knees rested up close to the space in between her legs. Buttercup moaned into the kiss before opening her mouth when Butch's tongue started to beg for entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, he would have fallen into her if he wasn't leaning on one of his forearms right next to her head, his fingers playing with her silky short black hair. His other hand stroked down her neck, across her boobs, down her stomach, gripped her ass, and finished near her knee before it traveled back up her body. He was trying to remember every inch of her, every little curve of her body. He didn't know how long HIM had planned for them to be away but it was clear to him that it would be an eternity away from his girl, the beautiful creature below him. His hand slipped under her shirt and started to fondle her through her bra. She squeaked and wiggled beneath him, trying to get his hand out from under her shirt. After a while of a playful touch and Buttercup cute sounds, Butch pulled his hand out willingly and reached into his pocket for his phone, found the camera button without looking and took a few quick pictures of him kissing his girl.

"Butch!" She yelled after she recognized the flashing bright lights in the corners of her vision as his phone's camera flash. She pushed on his chest, but it did nothing but make him smirk. "Stop it! Stop taking pictures!" He noticed the bright red blush on her face and took a quick shot before she could turn away. "Butch, I'm serious. If you don't stop right now..."

"Or what?" He interrupted a smirk plaster on his face. "You can't delete the pictures, I won't delete them, and you can't make me delete them." He snickered. "Besides, how else will little me get to sleep happy when I'm away from you?" Buttercup rolled her eyes. Butch was such a pervert, no matter what he did. He leaned in for another kiss but Buttercup turned away from him.

"No kisses for you until you delete those pictures." Buttercup said confidently. She wasn't going to back down on this. Not only were those pictures extremely embarrassing, she was worried that someone would look over his shoulder when he was looking at them. They had been going out for almost three years now and no one found out about them yet. She wasn't going to let him keep those pictures if there was even the slightest chance someone would see them. Butch smirked and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"I already told you, you can't make me delete them." He whispered in her ear. He then started to kiss and suck and bite down on her neck. Buttercup tried to keep herself from moaning with pleasure but it was no use. Butch knew just where to move his mouth to make her weak. She prayed to whoever was listening that he remembered not to leave any marks. She always felt she was always reminding him not to but every time they were together, the next day she would find many small hickeys on the sides of her neck. She was glad it was getting colder; she could at least hide his love marks with a jacket or something. It was a hassle in the summer to try and steal her sister's makeup to conceal the little bits Butch left on her skin. Buttercup grabbed the face of her lover and brought his mouth back towards hers.

"Are you sure about that?" She whispered before she kissed him heavily. She was a magician, distracting him with her sweet lips while her hands performed the trick of the disappearing pictures. Slowly, ever slowly, she slid her hands down his body. She could feel his strong pecks, and then his washboard abs underneath her fingers and through his shirt. The edge of his jeans were on the pads of her finger tips and soon one hand was slipping into his pocket. She was just about to grab his phone when Butch grabbed her wrist, a smirk on his face.

"Not so fast." His laughed evilly, staring down at her. She knew she was going to regret what she intended to do. Butch wasn't going to let her go unpunished. "Were you not listening to me, my dear?" Butch said, bring her wrists up above her head and holding them there tightly. Buttercup tried to get him to let go but he just held on tighter. She had to give on trying to escape; otherwise she would have broken something. "You can't delete the pictures. I will not delete them, and there is no possibly way you make me delete them." The smirk on his face was starting to scare Buttercup. She could just make out the flare of lust in his eyes. She wondered how far he would go now. She couldn't let things go too far today, they didn't have enough time before his brothers came back. They would just have to be satisfied with just this. He took her shirt off and she almost shivered as the sudden cold air touched the skin on her stomach. Butch smirked as he held her writs in one hand. With his free hand, he grabbed her chest. He captured her lips in his while he played with her. He moved his knee up closer to her body and rubbed her secret area lightly, putting more pressure on it as time went on. The moans escaping Buttercup's sweet lips were Butch's only motivation to continue his lust filled actions. He knew he couldn't go all the way with her today like he wanted to, but he did know that he would go as far as he could. This would be last time in a long time when he would be able to touch her in any way; he was going to make the most of what he could do now.

Both of them were getting into the actions between them when they heard the front door down slam open. They froze instantly when they heard two sets of footsteps walking up the stairs. Butch let go of Buttercup's wrists while she rushed to get her shirt off the floor and onto her body. "Hey Butch, are you in there?" Brick's voice said on the other side of his door. Butch quickly flew over to the door and tried to stop his brother from opening it. Brick was just able to get it open a sliver before Butch stopped him, grabbing the door with one hand and putting his foot on the other side as well stopping it from opening more; he was taking no chances of Brick opening it all the way. Butch tried to hide the interior off his room with his body but he couldn't tell how much his brother could see. If Brick could see into the room, Buttercup would un-doubtfully be seen and that was something she didn't want. Butch regretted not locking his door when Buttercup came over. He had thought of it when she had flown in but he didn't think his brothers would be back so soon. Then again, he had lost track of time when he was playing with his girl.

"What the hell do you fucking want?" Butch half grumbled half yelled at his bother. He didn't like that he had been interrupted with Buttercup. She had been completely under his control, and she would never allow it to ever happen again if she could help it, and she would try her hardest to get her way about it. He also wished he didn't have to hide their relationship. He knew why they had to, nobody would understand or let them be together, but it wasn't like their siblings or creators could control them to begin with, otherwise they probably wouldn't be together right now. Butch wasn't going to be cheesy about it, but he wanted the world to know that Buttercup was his and his only. If any other guy tried to take his woman or showed even the slightest interest in her that he felt was unnecessary, they would feel his merciless wrath. Three years ago when they had gotten together, Butch wanted to tell people but Buttercup said she wasn't ready and he knew she still wasn't. He wondered when she would be, hoping her actions with him weren't just a secret rebellion against her family; her way of escaping the pressures of being a goody two shoes and the hero work she was forced into doing. She was more evil than her sisters were, and she would probably fit in with the other evil members, her personality fit well enough.

"Calm down, I was just wondering if you were home. HIM came and said we should be leaving soon. He said he would make a portal to another dimension at the edge of Townsville. So I hope you're ready." Brick said, before walking away. Butch closed the door and rested his back against it and sighed deeply to himself. Buttercup was sitting on the couch, top on, and was staring at him with a little concern on her face. Whether it was concern for him or if it was the thought of being found out was not known to him. When Butch didn't say anything about his conversation with his brother, Buttercup looked at the TV with the game frozen on the screen with the word 'pause' dead center of it. They both knew what this meant for them, time was up. Butch had to leave and Buttercup was going home, they were both going to be alone. Buttercup got off the couch, turned the game off and walked over to him. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly in the embrace.

"He didn't see you, babe, I'm sure of it. But I really wish we didn't have to hide." Butch said calmly. Buttercup sighed and closed her eyes, listing to the sounds of his heart. She knew how much Butch wanted to show her off and claim her as his, that was his personality. He wanted to show off his victory to everyone, if you could call her a victory. It was just Buttercup was worried. She wasn't going to plan everything out like Blossom but she wanted to be careful about this relationship. It wasn't like this was just two random people getting together. They were supposed to be enemies; they shouldn't be together in the first place. Bubbles, being the girly girl she was would probably go happy crazy over her older sister finally falling for a guy. Blossom, on the other hand would take some convincing, if she ever accepted them at all. Why would she ever allow her sister to date anyone she didn't see fit, or anyone who was evil? Then there were Butch's brothers, and Buttercup didn't even know where to begin to think about their reactions to their brother dating her. She was still a Power Puff and she wasn't going to turn evil or back off of crime fighting. Nothing would change between them; they would be the same people they had always been, they would just be together.

"How about this, when you come back we will tell people about us. After this training thing is all over, the first thing we do is tell our families about what we share." Buttercup said looking up at him. Butch looked back stunned. Buttercup was still un-sure about how her family would react to her dating a Rowdy Ruff Boy but she had a strong feeling that it would be the right time to tell them about her relationship with Butch. She knew that after he got back she would ran to him wanting nothing more to be held in his arms and kissed. She didn't want to be held back and lie about where she was going and who she was going to be with if her sisters asked. "And just because I can read it all over your face, yes I do mean it. I promise that I will remember when you get back, and we will tell them and whoever else you want. So you better hurry and get stronger so you can get back here quickly."

Butch tightened his grip around her waist in joy. Everything he had wanted was falling right into place. He truthfully couldn't imagine being without Buttercup, even if she was a Power Puff Girl, she was his girl from the day they were created to the day they died. "Buttercup, I... I love you." Butch whispered into her hair. He kept his face hidden there, unable to look at his girl in extreme embarrassment. The very words made Buttercup's heart stop and her breath catch in her throat. Butch was more about lust than love. For him to say such a thing and to say it first was shocking to say the least. It made Buttercup overjoyed to know Butch loved her and didn't just lust after her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them tighter together, nuzzling her face into the crock of his neck. She felt tears start to come up in her eyes but she was never going to show them. She knew now it was the right decision to tell their families about them.

"I love you too, Butch." She said, and even if she could keep the tears off her face, she couldn't keep them out of her voice. They were quiet for a while, letting this bomb that had numbed their bodies defuse at its own rate. They knew that it was a major step in their relationship, and it was not going to be taken lightly. If what they had, failed at any moment, there was no taking a step back. They couldn't be 'friends' even if it was possible. They would constantly be reminded of these times, being wrapped tightly in each other's arms. The moments when they were being suffocated but didn't want to break the kiss for air. The times when Buttercup had stayed too late and ended up spending the night sleeping soundlessly next to Butch in his bed, her back against his chest and his arms holding her close, would always be on their minds. They wouldn't even be able to fight each other with these past memories flooding their heads at just a glance of looking at each other.

Butch pulled away from her to see her face, her beautiful face with her shining jade eyes and her short raven hair she would never let get too long once again falling in her face. Buttercup looked back at him, his spiked onyx black hair with not a strand out of place and his brilliant deep forest green eyes and strong angled face. They leaned in and shared a soft kiss. They had not shared such a soft, fragile kiss since they first got together. Everything was right at that moment. Their bodies fit perfectly into each others, as their lips pressed against the others, wanting nothing more then be closer together. Their arms were wrapped loosely but securely around the other's body. No one looking at them would think they was bitter enemies, one made solely to kill the other. But yet again they were interrupted by Butch's brothers.

"Butch, get your stuff and let's go!" Boomer yelled, banging on the door. Buttercup looked at her feet, pressed her lips together, and took a deep breath in and out through her nose. She looked up at Butch and their hold of each other broke. Buttercup took a step back before turning to go sit on his bed.

"You go train, Butchy boy. Maybe you can get strong enough to have a chance against me." She said playfully, crossing her legs as she sat down. She knew Butch could defeat her now if he wanted too; he was stronger than her after all. Butch smirked and before Buttercup knew it she was pinned on his bed, a position that was not new to them. Butch had many times pinned her down, immobilizing her hands above her head, stealing a kiss or two or removing a article of clothing that would lead to love that was shared between the two of them.

"If I only trained enough to beat you, I wouldn't even have to go." Butch kissed her one last time before they said goodbye and Buttercup flew out the window. She landed in the park and tried to act as if she was just taking a stroll to clear her head, which wasn't exactly an act. She couldn't get Butch's words out of her head, not that she really wanted to. But if she wanted to go home she had him get Butch out of her head. That was another major reason why Buttercup had decided to tell their families about them. She didn't like it when she had to remove Butch from her mind. She always felt that when she did, she was betraying him in some way, shape, or form. Of course she would never do anything like that; she even separated herself from her male friends a little bit when they got together in the first place. Then again that was more to save them from Butch's jealous rage then anything more than that.

She turned around just in time to see the boys leave. She leaned against a nearby tree and she stared up at the forest green streak of light as it faded from the sky. Her heart was hurting more than she thought it would have. The uncertainty of his training was getting to her. She didn't fear that he would get hurt, from what he said Boomer had a very good healing ability. She didn't even want to think about them be separated and having to defend for themselves. What hurt her heart the most was the uncertainty of his return. He would come back, there was no question about that, it was when he was coming back and in what condition he would be in when he did. Would he come wanting nothing to do with her anymore? Would a long period of time and distance remove her from his memory? She was almost starting to feel glad that he took the pictures of them today. When she no longer could see his color in the sky, she flew back to Butch's room and climbed into the window. Butch was lucky that their home was at the top of a volcano, otherwise someone might steal something. Then again, they were villains themselves, who would steal from the terrorizing Rowdy Ruff Boy gang? Once she was inside, she went over to where she knew his clean clothes were and shuffled through to find a few shirts that would be large enough to use as a night shirt. If she could keep his smell near her, he wouldn't feel as far away.

But before she could pick one, red smoke came up from behind her. It was thick and it was clouding her vision as well as chocking her, suffocating her completely. She couldn't breathe and every moment she found the red smoke increasing around her. She wondered if Brick installed a security system before he left, that would explain why the smoke was red. Buttercup had to leave the room or else she felt like she would die. Her heart hurt again, leaving behind something to bring her closer to her lover. She wondered if it would have been better if she forgot him or if they had stayed hated enemies. Those were her last thoughts before she passed out. A man walked out of the smoke and stared in hatred at the unconscious girl. He then spoke, keeping an evil smirk on his face. "Your wish is my command."

**-0o0-**

**Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too long for everyone**

**I will try to update a quick as I can.**

**Thanks again for reading, and please review.**


	2. Seven f-ing years later

Seven years. Seven fucking dam years. I had been away from my girl for a fucking seven long fucking years. The good thing about being away from my girl for seven fucking years is, no there is no good fucking reason to be away from my girl. She was 15 when I last saw her and now she would be 22. She probably gotten a lot hotter in the time I have been away. I couldn't wait to hold her body against mine, love her body and make up for these past fucking seven years we have been apart.

The training HIM had sent my brothers and I through was a lot harder than I had originally thought it would be. At first my brothers and I were able to fight together, but that was only for about two years. After that easy two years on some monster infested island, Him took me to a separate place to fend for myself. I don't know where my brothers went, but I was taken to a desert. I was given no water, no food and was told to stay alive until he came back. I wanted to fucking kill that bastard. I almost died out there: hiding from sand storms, scavenging for food and water, then of course HIM forgot to tell me of the killer animals and barbarians who crawled and hid in the sand. In the beginning year, I had trouble straying from oasis to oasis trying to live, live to see and hold my beautiful girl again. She was my only thought for living, my only reason to go on and run from death's door.

The sand people soon became my only difficult enemy after half a year or so, it was hard to distinguish one day from the other; I rarely had enough strength to use any of my powers for longer than a few minutes. I had to always rely on my strength alone when I had to fight them; well I did until I saw her. It was near the middle of the night, and I was out in the middle of a desert. An oasis was about half an hour's flight away if I had to make a dash for it. That when five sand man popped out of the ground dragging a girl. I was half tempted to just walk away, this was none of my business, but I couldn't. One of the men started yelling at the girl and pulled her short black hair. She screamed in pain and something inside me shattered. "Buttercup!" I yelled and didn't hesitate in entering into a fight. They were an easy fight since they were unprepared, I use very little energy with my powers and they were down before any one saw me coming. Apparently, the girl that was being taken was the princess, and the last of her blood line. The men who had kidnapped her was part of a group that wanted an evil man as the new King. She was so thankful for her rescue, she welcomed me into the city and the people that were once my sole enemy out in the desert became my friends and companions.

Under the princess' leadership, and me as her commander and chief of her armies as well as her personal body guard the people thrived and trouble came to a slow crawl. I saved her life many times and it was saving her life that I gained new powers. It was about two years of serving her; I woke up with the idea that someone was going to make and attempt of her life. I rushed to her room and woke her up, telling her of my fear. At first she didn't believe me, but she went to her safe room just in case. A fun plan came to mind and so I actually laid down in her bed and waited for the attackers. They were stronger than I thought they would be, so I made the radical decision of using my powers and killing them. All I did was touch them and think of taking their life and they started suffocating. Purple and blue lines started spider webbing their way across their skin from where I was touching them, and usually in less than a minute they were on the floor dead. I could feel the rush of their life force coming into me and my body as if I was actually taking their life and extending my own. What I didn't expect was for the Princess to see me. She told every one of my powers and I ended being moved from a commander and chief to a demigod. I was worshiped and I ruled over everyone, not that I really minded be worshiped. However my only thoughts were living until HIM came back to take me to my girl. Two years of the extravagant lifestyle and HIM came, my brother included, and he took me away from the people who worshipped me, and now I was back.

_"Buttercup, my dear, I hope you're ready for my return."_ I thought as I flew over to the house. She was only 22, if she had her own place her family would be able to tell me where it was. And if they asked why I wanted to see her, I would tell them the truth. She said we would be open about us when I returned. It couldn't wait to show off my prize girl to the world. Everyone would know soon who she belonged to and that I was the only man to have her. Her house was the same as I remembered it, not that I had much experience with the inside of her house. I had been in her room once for a few hours. The rest of her family was out for this ballet recital over in the next state and were staying in a hotel for the night. I would have stayed the whole night, but she got a call saying that they would be home that night because they didn't want her to be lonely so I couldn't sleep over like we had planned.

I flew into the window I knew was hers, and I was glad she left it open. She must have kept it open the seven years I was gone, so I could get back to her easily. Although, when I slipped in her large circular window she always use to use to fly out to defeat evil, something just didn't feel wrong. My heightened sense of perception was starting to be triggered but I couldn't figure out what it was; I was getting worried for my girl. It was almost nine on a fall Sunday, or at least that's what HIM told us, so it wasn't like they would be away on vacation, unless the goody two shoes were taking off from school. But I thought that was very unlikely. I listened and heard voices downstairs but I didn't want to be seen just yet, not until I knew they were the people I wanted to see. And besides I wanted my girl to see me before anyone else did. So after I recognized the voices of Pinky and Pigtails, I waited patiently in my girl's room for her to come, she had to come sooner or later.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I couldn't wait to see me girl after all these years. I started to wonder what she would do when she saw me standing in her room after the fucking seven long fucking years. The doorknob turn and the door swung open. "Good night everyone," my girl called happily. She then turned and the girl that I saw was not the girl I had left. Her face looked the same but it was not Buttercup. She had long black hair in two braids down her back. My Buttercup hated long hair. She always told me it was too much to handle and she would never ever let her hair grow long. Even from across the room I could tell she was wearing make-up, it wasn't bad looking actually it was the exact opposite really, she looked beautiful with it on. I knew my girl did wear a little make up some times but that was more because I couldn't help but mark up her skin. It was only because she wouldn't tell anyway she was mine, so I came up with other ways to show people that she was taken. However, what she had on was way more than a little cover up. The major thing I noticed that was wrong was that she was wearing a light green dress. It flowed all the way down to her knees and she had not enhanced it with her style: no black, no rips or tears, and no skulls; it was as if it was just bought off the rack. Our eyes locked and I couldn't believe the girl I had waited seven long fucking year to see, the budding flower with the honey tasting lips, my beautiful Buttercup was the girl in front of me. I would have yelled at her if she didn't scream first. Her sisters quickly came up behind her to calm her down but froze when they saw me. I knew I should have left before they came, but I couldn't take my eyes off the Buttercup impostor so I could leave.

"Butch?" Pinky said, staring at me as if I was a ghost. I know it had been seven years but they didn't think my brothers and I were dead, right? "Where have...? When did you...? What are you doing here, in our house? How did you even get in?" She asked moving in front of the not Buttercup as if to protect her. She didn't have to worry about me attacking anyone. I wouldn't hurt this impostor, not unless she refused to tell me where my girl was. Pigtails also stepped in front of Buttercup's look alike, as the look alike looked away from me and at her feet. What was wrong with her that she needed these two girls to protect her? If she really was Buttercup, which I was sure she was not, then she would be protecting them not the other way around.

"I got in through the open window, genius." I said pointing in the window behind me and I only got an eye roll in return. "Now you are answering my questions. Who is that girl behind you and where is my Buttercup?" The girl behind them snapped her head up and looked me in the eyes. Was this girl really my Buttercup? It couldn't be, not with the dress and make up and everything. This just couldn't be my kick ass girl I loved and left behind seven years ago. "And don't you dare try to lie to me. I want to know exactly where my girl is now."

"Your Buttercup? Your girl? What do you mean by that?" The girl behind them said almost shuddering. I couldn't believe this girl, this just couldn't be the Buttercup I left behind. I was not going to believe it until I got some good answers. "I'm Buttercup, but I don't know who are. And why do you say I'm yours? I don't believe that you own me." Her sisters tried to keep her quiet but it was too late. I was frozen and just stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. What had changed to make my girl so, so... girly? And why the fuck did she forget me?

"Butch, what do you want here? We have lived a happy life with you and brothers gone. All the other villains in the town have given up trying to take over. We hoped you had too. Why did you come back, and why did you come here?" Pinky said. I tried so hard to keep my anger down, I really did. I could feel it starting to bubble up and I didn't know how long I could suppress it. I had already scared Buttercup today, and if she really did forget me I didn't want to scare her more.

"Shut the fuck up, Pinky." I said calmly but my anger was not hidden. I could even taste the venom of my words on my own tongue. "My brothers and I were training and now we are back, stronger than you girls could ever wish to beat. All I wanted to do here was see my girl. I won't fight you and I see no use in hurting anyone, I just wanted to see Buttercup. Buttercup was my girl, as in my girl friend although she never liked that word, made her sound too girly in her opinion. We were going out for three years before I left to go train seven years ago. I haven't been able to see her since the day I left, all I wanted to do was see her." I locked eyes with Buttercup and whether it was by some sort of mind control, or captivation she pushed past her sisters who were accusing me of being a liar and walked right up to me.

"You mean you really were my boyfriend?" She asked. She still seemed scared but she was putting on a brave front. I didn't know who she trying to be brave for: me, her sisters, or herself? "When I lost my memory, I didn't even remember my name. My sisters had to tell me everything about my life, and even now it still seems like it wasn't my life at all. It feels like I am living someone else's life." Her sisters seemed just as surprised by her statement as I was. Why was she fooling her sisters like that? I knew she kept things from her sisters, our relationship was one of them. Maybe she kept a few things like her real self, but I still don't know what happened to her. "Then why is it when you said I was your girl friend, it felt real. I don't know why, and it doesn't make me remember anything but I can at least say that it doesn't feel like a lie. I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry." She smiled, and then she laughed lightly, almost like an idiot girl.

"Buttercup, what are you talking about? You never said anything..." Bubbles started but both sisters were shocked into silence. I couldn't truthfully control my own body, not that I really minded. After fucking seven years away from her, and I didn't even have the pictures I took of her on my phone, the battery had died after a week and there were no electrical outlets in the forest or desert. I held her shoulder lightly and kissed her softly. They were just like I remembered them to be, the honey flavoring, the sweetest lips I had ever tasted on the most beautiful girl I had ever met. It felt refreshing to press my lips onto her's, something so familiar to me was in my grasp, so close to me pressed so tightly against me. She pushed away from me before I wanted to let go, and backed away from me, covering her mouth as if I had hurt her. My hand stayed floating in the air, trying to get a hold of my girl again.

"Wait, I..." I didn't know what to say. It wasn't the first time I kissed her but then again it was the first time to her. I had told her she was my girl for three years, why was she acting as if I am just some random guy who just walked up to her, maybe I was. I needed to have her memories back, with her memories she would not only remember me, but be the tough girl she was. I was pretty much sure that her sisters would agree with me to have the old Buttercup back. "What happened? To makes her lose her memories that is, how did she lose them? And how did she end up like this?" I switched looking at Pinky and Pigtails. The moment I found out how it happened there was going to be hell to pay, I would see to it personally. I was getting angrier with their delay. Did they feel guilty for this happening and that is why they weren't telling me? Did they do something really stupid and let Buttercup get injured like this? "Tell me now, dam it! That is if you don't think you can take me. Only one who could really fight me was my Buttercup, and this girl doesn't look like she could hurt a fly let alone me." I yelled pointing at the girl in front of me. I wasn't going to let them keep this a family secret. I loved Buttercup and I knew she loved me too, I wanted my girl back in my arms so I could make up for the past fucking years I was fucking away from her.

Pinky and Pigtails looked at each other worried. Why weren't they telling me what I wanted to know? Buttercup uncovered her mouth and held her hands before her as she spoke, never looking me in the eyes. "We don't really know what happened." She said, sadness in her voice. It was understandable but that didn't tell me anything. If I had to fight it out of them, then I would and I would not hold back. I wanted this information and the old Buttercup could have told you I got everything I wanted.

"Some years back, Buttercup didn't come home for a few days and we were obviously worried. We, Blossom and I, searched for her everywhere and when we finally found her one night, about a week after she had gone missing, she was asleep near the edge of the volcano Mojo's lab is on, using someone's green shirt as a blanket." Pigtails explained. I wondered why she was back near my house, am I partly responsible for her memory lost? Had she snuck back into my room to get one of my shirts? I did remember her telling me when she was helping me pack for my trip that she might steal a shirt from me. She laughed and brushed it off as a joke when I asked why, but she had still asked. "We brought her back to the Professor as quick as we could, and under protest, a lot of protest. She didn't want to leave, she kept saying she was waiting for someone." All eyes were shifting from person to person, all except for Buttercup's, who kept her eyes on her hands and feet in front of her.

"We asked her who she was waiting for, but she didn't know." Blossy said, taking over the story. "I asked her if we were the people she was waiting for, but she said no. She said she didn't know who she was waiting for, but she would know who it was when she saw met them. We took her back to the house and when the Professor looked her over. He said he could do nothing to help with her amnesia and we just had to wait to see if they would return naturally." Both sisters looked her Buttercup sadly. It must have been terrible to have their sister back but she wasn't there at the same time. I looked at Buttercup as well, if she never had her memories she would have been like this, not the kick ass tomboy from her past but a girl who acted like ... well a girl.

"Even if I can't remember who I was, I have made a lot of new memories and met a lot of new people and gotten like them all." Buttercup smiled but lost it when she heard me growl. I couldn't really control it. She had forgotten about 'us', did that mean she had another guy? Had she loved some other man? No man was going to take my Buttercup away from me, I was never going to let it happen. She would be mine even if I had to locker her up in my room for the rest of her life. She must have known I was unhappy about her words because she quickly tried to fix them. "I haven't had any boyfriends, only girlfriends. Well, it was more my sisters and their friends. I mean they are my friends too, and they have tried to get me with a guy but it just never felt right to be with another guy. That is probably because I somehow remembered you, and I just couldn't..." She stopped herself from babbling and tried to hide a blush but I saw it anyway. She may be different from when I last saw her, but she was still the adorable girl I left behind.

"How long?" I was thinking of how we could start all over on our relationship. In this state she wasn't really my type but I could change her, right? Or maybe we could start back were we left off. I could tell her everything and maybe she will remembered. She said she remembered we were going out, at least sort of, why couldn't she get her memories come back when I told her everything we had done together? But then again we were still apart from each other for seven long fucking years. The blond and red haired sisters exchanged another weary look.

"It has been seven years." Bubbles said softly, staring at her green sister. It was at her words that I felt something inside me snap. I curled my hands into fists and my jaw was clenched so tightly that my teeth were starting to hurt. Seven fucking years. Seven fucking dam years. "Are you okay, Butch?" Bubbles whispered hesitantly. I growled loudly with anger. Buttercup's sisters took a step away from me, noticing the area around me getting sticky with anger. I guess they didn't want to test me right now. Their sister was not so smart, then again she didn't remember how violent I could get. She walked right up to me and raised her hand to touch my shoulder. That is she tried to, before she could touch me, I gripped her wrist making her cry out in pain. "Buttercup!" Her sisters called out together. They took a step forward but stopped and retreated when I squeezed Buttercup's wrist harder.

"So you're telling me that she lost her memories the day I left?" I growled. I thought back to my nights in the desert. My only reason to live, my only purpose in surviving to the next day was to get back to my loving Buttercup. All that time of only thinking about her, I wasn't even on her mind. I turned my attention on to girl who wrist was still being held in my tight grip. I didn't even notice her trying claw at my hand to get her freedom. I only held on tighter and she cried in pain again. I wanted her to know my suffering. "While I was suffering, trying to stay alive so we could be together again, you were just prancing around? And I bet your sisters never even told you about me, now did they?"

"Please, stop. I'm sorry I don't remember you, just please let go of my hand. You're hurting me." Buttercup complained. I sneered at her. How dare she apologize for forgetting. She knows nothing of the pain I was feeling because of her. That's when I noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. These little bits of water on her face were able to douse my anger like they always did. I couldn't stand seeing my girl crying. I threw her body at the feet of her sisters. They rushed to her side and tails rush to check for a broken wrist. I had almost wished I had broken it but I knew I couldn't cause her that much pain. Buttercup may not be the girl I left behind and strived to return to, but she still looked the same. Pinky stood up ready for a fight but I couldn't stay here any longer, not with the way Buttercup looking at me like she was. Only fear and sadness shone in her green lifeless eyes full of tears right now.

"Coming here was a complete waste of time." The three girls in front of me just stared at, probably wondering what I was thinking about. I wasn't thinking anything. My mind was black and I could feel my heart breaking with every moment that went on. I stepped closer to the window ready to fly out. "Forget I was ever here, it was pretty easy to do the first time, you should be able to do it again." I turned and flew out the window.

"Butch, wait!" I stopped before I got too far and turned to see Buttercup at the window. I couldn't tell if the pain in her eyes was from her wrist or from me leaving. I looked away from her to stop her from seeing the pain in my own eyes. I wanted to fly back to her, hold her in my arms again. I would never stop loving Buttercup, if she had her memories or not, but I couldn't go back. I had to get over the fact that the Buttercup I had left was not the one standing at her window calling for me.

"I came back to find my beautiful girl who I loved so much. She was my only reason to survive for the long years that I was gone. And now that I am back, I find that she is seven years dead." I didn't wait for a response before I flew back home. I ignored my brothers and the monkey, even though I was surprised he was still there, and locked myself in my room. I flopped down on my bed and for the first time in my life, I cried.


	3. Convincing him

**Hey, here is the next chapter, for Seven Years Later.**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to post; I am a full time college student.**

**And I was also getting ideas for different stories that wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing them.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**P.S. Butch and Buttercup get angry**

**-0o0-**

**Buttercup's POV**

It had been two days that man, Butch came to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about it. He looked sad when learned I had forgotten my memories. I wish my sisters told me about him. They kept telling me to forget him like he wanted me too but they didn't see the look he had in his eyes, pure sadness. Before he flew away, when he was still crushing my wrist and I was crying, I saw the concern in his eyes. He really did care for me, I know he did. That's why he let me go. He was hurt because he was hurting me. He left because he didn't want to see me hurt. True, I could not be sure of this but I just felt like it made sense. It was the same thing I felt when he said we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't remember anything about the relationship we supposedly had, but I felt a tug pulling me to him. I knew I was supposed to be next to him. Then the kiss, it made blush just thinking about it. I was so shocked by what he had done that I had pushed away from him. I had regretted the decision once his lips were off mine, but it was mostly because I saw a pained look in his eyes when I backed away from him. I was so confused, and I still am. I have this silent need to be next to a man I don't even remember even when we supposedly had a romantic relationship. I then thought who was hurting more in this situation: the one who didn't remember anything or the one who did?

I wished my sisters would tell me where I could find Butch. I wanted to talk to him, have him tell me about our past relationship. There must me a reason why I kept it from my sisters. If I could just remember my past, than we would not be in this situation. I wondered if Butch was the man I was supposed to meet at the base of the volcano seven years ago. I couldn't be sure unless I meet him there. However, if I wanted to meet him there, that would require a form of contact between me and him. I wondered if he lived anywhere near the spot where I was found. I had seen a large observatory at the top of the volcano and the only way to get up there easily was to fly, which Butch was obviously able to do. But my sisters had said when they found me that the observatory belonged to one of our old enemies, so that meant Butch wouldn't be there because Butch was not evil. The only reason why I know this is because as a hero, I would not date an enemy. Then again my sisters had called him a villain when he came to my room two days ago.

I got off my bed, where I had currently been laying on my back staring at my ceiling, and went to my closet. I dug through the stuff from my past I didn't want to get rid of, just in case I did remember everything, and found the small box I was looking for, the box that held my treasure in it. My treasure was little stupid but it meant a lot to me, it was in fact the shirt I had been found with. The color sort of reminded me of Butch's eyes, a deep dark forest green. I could have gotten lost in those eyes if given the chance. I picked the shirt up and buried my face into the cold fabric. The scent that had made me feel so relaxed was no longer there; I couldn't even remember what it smelled like anymore. With or without the smell though, I still felt like I was safe when I was clutching onto it. I sighed and placed the shirt back into the protective box and hid it back at the bottom of my closet. I decided to go back to the volcano; it was a place I could think without wondering about my past life, although my sisters rarely let me go. They say without my powers, the ability to use them had gone with my memoires, I could get hurt. I had a lot of enemies back then that would take advantage of my weakened state. But my sisters had said the villains had given up trying to take over, so didn't that mean they didn't want to hurt us anymore as well? I slipped out of my dress and into a tee shirt and a pair of light jeans, leaving a little note on my desk telling them where I went if they came looking for me before I got back, before I slipped out of my room.

It wasn't the first time that I used my window to escape. I used it whenever I wanted to go to the volcano. It wasn't that hard and no one noticed so I didn't mind doing it as long as I had left a note saying where I had gone. I walked the memorized path towards the volcano. When I first lost my memories, after my sisters and brought me back to the house, I had gone to the volcano almost every day if I could, and I would try to stay as long as possible. The first few times I snuck out I had gotten lost and my sisters had to come and find me. After the first few times getting lost, I found a map and was able to memorize the way to the park and the volcano. Over the past seven years my visits to the volcano had become less and farther apart. I was happy in the life I live now, even without my memories so I hadn't really care to get them back, until I met Butch that is. But the main reason was because I was starting to lose hope. Every day that I went home without meeting that person I thought I could remember was starting to destroy me internally. I don't know why I was so sad about never seeing the person I knew I had to, but I would always feel like crying when I left the area of the volcano.

I smiled as I passed a few families playing with their kids as I walked through the park. I love looking at the smiles on the children. I really wanted a child of my own. I am a grown woman; there is nothing that is stopping me from having a child except I don't have a guy in my life. What I had told Butch when he came was the truth, I had gone out on dates with a few guys but nothing felt right. One was a date to the movies, one was a dinner date, and I think one I was taken to some park or something; I never remembered them in detail, which just helps prove my point. When I went out with them, I always felt guilty and there was something wrong looking with the guy. Not that any of them had been bad looking, but when I saw Butch: his black spiky hair, brod strong shoulders, and his beautiful dark green eyes, I finally understood why the guys seemed, for the lack of a better world, lacking. Butch was an extremely handsome man that I was sure that many girls drooled over. It almost made me giddy knowing that he was my boyfriend, or at least in the past he was my boyfriend. I wanted to be his girlfriend again, but I didn't know his thoughts about it and there lies another reason why I really wanted my sister to tell me more about Butch.

I sighed when I reached the volcano's edge and sat down, resting my back against the uneven rocks. I looked up at the observatory and wondered more about it. If I could only fly I would love to see the stars from up there. It must be quite a view. I wondered if I ever went up there to see the stars but then I remember that was the house of a villain and I knew I wouldn't stay on their house. I wish I could fly now, and see the city of Townsville from up in the air. I closed my eyes and imagined myself flying, far above the clouds, feeling the wind in my hair. I would have to keep it up or cut it really short if I wanted to fly fast, I didn't want it getting all tangled in its self. I was actually thinking of cutting my hair soon anyway, it was getting too much to handle just washing it; I didn't want to let it grow out any longer. I wonder if Butch would like short haired girls. I really wanted to talk to him, get to re know him. I wanted to be the girlfriend he left behind. I felt like crying when I thought of what Butch had said before he left. _"Now that I am back, I find that she is seven years dead."_ I wish I could prove him wrong. The Buttercup he was in love was still there, she was here, in me; I could still be the girl he loved once.

"Would you look at this, Brick?" A voice said above me. I opened my eyes quickly to find two boys just landing on the ground. The one who had spoken looked like my sister Bubbled with short blond hair, and blue eyes, although his was more of an electric cobalt blue then Bubbles' power blue eyes. The other one, who I assumed was Brick, resembled Blossom, with long red hair tied in a ponytail, with a backwards baseball cap on his head. His eyes were blood red, and I could feel myself shaking from just staring at him. "Who would think that an innocent little goody two shoes, would be sitting basically at our doorstep." I looked back to the blue one as he spoke. I was scared; these did not look like nice people and I did not feel comfortable being alone with them. Maybe I should have listened to my sisters and had one of them come with me today.

"I don't know, Boom, but I am going to find out." The red one asked walking up to me. I tried to back away from him, but my back was already flat against the side of the volcano. "Why don't you try and get Butch out of his room, I'm sure he will come out for a fight."

"Butch? You know Butch, black hair green eyes?" I asked quickly. The two boys looked at me confused. I didn't know the relationship between Butch and this Brick and Boom, but if they could get me to him, I would do anything. I didn't care that they were planning on hurting me; I wanted to see and talk to Butch. The boys in front of me exchanged a worried glance. "Please, I really need to talk with him and my sisters won't tell me anything. I will do anything you ask, please. He came to my room two days ago and when he left he was really sad. I just want to make sure he is okay now." I said, before turning my gaze towards my feet. I don't know why but I felt so embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"Wait," the one named Brick said. "For two days, since we all got home from training, he hasn't left his room except for food. You have to tell us everything that happened. We are as worried over our brother as you are." I stared at the guys in front of me. So Boom and Brick were Butch's brothers, which was a little strange because they looked nothing alike. But then again neither did my sisters and me. They actually looked like male versions of us.

"Well, he, Butch, was in my room before I was. I was down stairs with my family." I was nervous but I needed to buck up. I could not be stuttering. "Anyway, when I first saw him I screamed and that when my sisters came up. They asked why he was here and he demanded to know who I was and where his Buttercup was. I asked him what he meant when he called me his, and he said that we were dating for three years before you left to train."

"Wait, you two were DATING?!" Boom yelled at me. I only nodded too afraid to verbally answer. The two boys in front of me looked mad but not really at me, but at the knowledge of this. My sister's weren't pleased about learning the secret either. I wondered why we kept our relationship a secret. If we really loved each other, why would we not tell our families? "You weren't cheating were you? Is that why Butch locked himself in his room, he found out you were ditching him for another guy?" Boom narrowed his eyes at me and Brick also looked suspicious.

"No!" I yelled my eyes wide with shock. "I may not have my memories but I would never cheat on some one. That is just too terrible a crime to even think about." I couldn't believe that they would accuse me of that. I thought that anyone who cheated should be shunned from society. Who could be so heartless to a person they loved to even think about loving someone else. "Butch got sad because I lost all of my memories around the same time that you three left. He said that the only reason why he was able to survive, the only thing he lived for was to see me again. When he left he even said that the girl he loved was dead." I felt like crying, and I almost did. I wanted to be strong, try to be like the girl I was before the boys left. "Can I please see Butch?"

"Yeah, I think that would be the best for him. Come one up." Brick said as Boom and he started to fly up. I looked at my feet; this was going to be harder than they thought it would be. "Hey, you were the one who wants to see him, aren't you going to come?"

"I can't use my powers." I half whispered. "When I lost my memories, I also lost the ability to use my powers. I am just a normal human right now." I wished I had never lost my memoires. Nothing good has come from this situation. I had lost my powers, I had changed in personality as my sisters had say, and I had drastically hurt someone who loved me, everything was wrong. Boom then came and picked me up bridal style and I held tightly to his neck as we flew up to the observatory.

-POV change-

When Brick and Boomer brought Buttercup into the house they couldn't help but wonder what the relationship their brother had with her. They didn't think Butch would be joking around in a relationship for three years, even if it was with a powder puff. And then the idea of living to get back to her was not in Butch's personality but why would he lie about that. Boomer stayed in the living room while Brick took Buttercup up to Butch's room. It was locked like it had been for the past two days. Brick was almost glad Buttercup had come even though it was a weird thing to think. He didn't know what Buttercup could do to help him feel better, but if this could make Butch feel better then he was all for it. He knocked on the door but received no answer. "Butch, are you alive in there?" Brick asked, knocking on the door a little harder.

"Leave me the hell alone!" A voice called in annoyance from inside. It seemed weak but the anger was still over powering and strong. Buttercup looked at Brick, wondering if they should listen or try again. Brick knew his brother and he knew Butch would be pissed but some things just had to be done.

"Come on Butch, open the door. Your girlfriend is here to see you." Brick yelled. There was a load crash inside the room, but there wasn't an answer and the door stayed locked. Brick sighed in annoyance at his brother's antics. "One second, wait right here." Brick said walking towards his room to get the skeleton key to the house. He unlocked Butch's door and pushed Buttercup inside before slamming the door and walking away. Buttercup looked around the messy room in confusion. She remembered this room. Well not really the room, more just feeling that this room was giving her, feeling of love and happiness. The smell in the room was the one from the shirt and it was already calming her down. All her worries were starting to leave her.

"Get the fucking hell out of here!" Buttercup turned to see Butch sitting on the couch. He was looking over the back of it and he was visibly angry. Buttercup didn't move. She wanted to see Butch again and talk to him, but now that she was her she was couldn't think of anything to say. "I don't fucking want you here. Get your ass out of my fucking room and go back home. Why did you even fucking come here?" Butch wanted to be alone. He didn't know what he should do so decided to do nothing. He didn't have his girl anymore but he couldn't see himself trying to find someone to replace her. Buttercup was the only girl from him.

"I wanted to see you, and talk." Buttercup whispered nervously. She walked around to the other side of the couch and blushed when she realized Butch was only in a pair of jeans, the elastic band of his dark green boxers hanging out. Buttercup wanted to reach out and touch all of the muscles on his torso, the skin that showed patently of scars from years of fighting. Along with the cold angry eyes staring her down, Buttercup could honestly say that Butch was the most intimidating person she had ever laid eyes on, and also the most attractive person as well. "I…I wanted to…I just wanted to talk about the relationship we supposedly had."

"'Supposedly had'? Are you calling me a fucking liar?" Butch yelled, jumping off the couch. Buttercup jumped back in fright and found her back against a wall. Butch walked closer to her and slammed his hand against the wall right next to her ear, trapping her. "If you fucking think I would lie about something like that then…" Butch started but couldn't finish. He would have said that she didn't know him, but in reality she didn't. She didn't remember who he was. She didn't remember the feelings they had for each other, and she didn't remember the relationship they had. Buttercup stared up into the eyes on the man that held her immobile. She had thought Brick's eyes were scary, staring into the blood red color of them as he thought of how to hurt her, but Butch's eyes were worse. The fury, the hurt, all of his emotions directed solely at her made her knees weak and a shiver run down her spine.

"I don't think you are lying, but it is hard to believe there was something there when I don't remember a thing." Buttercup stammered, trying to keep herself from basically scaring herself by looking into his eyes and stopping herself from loving his body. "You said that we were boyfriend and girlfriend, and I know it is terrible that I can't remember any part of it but I want to know everything about what we had. Why did we keep it a secret from our family? Did we ever plan on telling them? Did we ever tell anyone that we were together? You said that you loved me, did I love you back? Did we say we loved each other or was it an unspoken understood sort of thing? How far did we get in the relationship? I want to know why I feel so calm and happy right now. Why do I feel like I want to be pressed against your body and never be more than an inch away from it? Why do I feel so safe when I am around you, like no matter what happens I will be completely safe as long as I am with you?" Buttercup had to stop because she had started crying. She tried to wipe them away but they were getting too much to hold in. Butch didn't know what to do. Here was his girl crying and trying to know about the relationship she had forgotten about and all it was doing was making him angrier.

"How about you get your memories back, then you will know all those answers for yourself." Butch grumbled pushing away from her. He wanted her more the life itself but the pain in his heart knowing she had forgotten him was to extreme. He couldn't let himself be taken and forgotten again. He wished he had stayed in the desert, where he was worshipped as a god on Earth. He wanted his own memories of them taken away, it would have been better to forget her then to have to live without her. "Now get out." Butch wished to fly away right now, but this was his home, she was the one going to fly away. Buttercup's heart was breaking. She wanted to remember being with him and now he was telling her nothing. He was almost acting like she was someone completely different to the person he left behind. What could she do to convince him she was still the same girl? Buttercup remembered what her sisters had told her about her past and knew it was her only chance. She took a deep breath in, set her jaw, and grabbed Butch's arm in the tightest grip she could muster.

"You are going to be fucking listen to me now, you bastard!" She yelled angrily. She hoped she was pulling off her anger well and the sight of Butch looking surprised told her she was. "I did not fucking come all this way to be told to go home. Hell, who the fucking hell do you think you are telling me what to do? I demand that you answer my fucking questions you son of a bitch, or else you are going to have to deal with my fucking bitching until the day you die. What's your fucking choose?" Buttercup felt completely terrible to be yelling at him and swearing. She hated swearing; at least she hates it now. Her sister's said she would have to constantly be reminded not to swear before she lost her memories.

Then next thing Buttercup knew was that Butch was kissing her. Butch just couldn't stop himself for kissing her. She had acting like she usually did, and it just made it seem like she never lost her memories. He kissed her like he had planned to when he first got back, with all the passion and love that had been building in him the seven years he had been gone. Buttercup was a little shocked at first but kissed Butch back. She knew it was right and she wasn't going to push him away again, not now not ever. The feelings she was getting from this area were so strong; she let her body take over when her mind no longer knew what it was doing. She tried to match his love and found it easier then she thought it would be. Maybe she did remember some of the things Butch and she did together; at least her body did anyway. Butch wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close to him. He loved the feeling of her body pressed against his, and she liked it just as much. His strong chest and arms were as hard as stone but the warmth they gave off made her want to melt. Buttercup wrapped her arms around Butch's neck, deepening the kiss when his tongue demanded for entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth quickly and Butch took dominance as their tongues danced together in their mouths. Buttercup entertained one hand in his hair while the other hand dragged its nails across his hardened muscles, causing Butch to growl into her mouth, at which made her other hand join in the foreplay. Buttercup soon felt Butch's hand traveling all over her body; her waist, her chest, her legs, her butt. Butch had never forgotten the shape of her body in the years he was gone, and it hadn't changed all that much and neither had her pleasure points. Butch's hands went instinctively to the spots he knew would make her moan, and he wasn't left disappointed. Buttercup didn't know exactly what she was doing, her mind was sort of in a state of fog; her body was moving without her mind telling it where to go, not that she minded all that much. Butch picked Buttercup up, breaking the kiss only when he threw her on the couch and climbed on top of her; to Butch it was as if they had never been apart. Butch left her mouth and kissed down her neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin. He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing his little marks on her anymore, not that he ever did, but now he didn't have to worry about Buttercup getting mad over them. He slipped a hand under her shirt, playing with her through her bra, and grinded his knee up close to her. Her load moans were ringing in his ears and around his room, telling him, forcing him to continue. He didn't care if his brothers heard her; it was only Buttercup and him right now. Butch stopped after a while to look at the beautiful woman below him. She was breathing heavy, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were clouded in love and lust. Butch sighed knowing they should probably stop; he couldn't go as far as he wanted, he knew that. Without her memories it would be like her first time all over again, and no matter how much the tightness in his pants was telling him to continue he couldn't let it get to that in the end.

Butch removed his hand from her shirt and laid down on her, nuzzling his nose into her neck, kissing it gently a few times. Buttercup's heart was racing but she was managing to get her breath back to a normal steady pace. "So, what were those questions again?" Butch whispered.

**-0o0-**

**Well I hope you like it, and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**I am writing a birthday fic for a friend, and that does take priority over this.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and will review. **


	4. Got them back

**Hey people of the internet. Guess who got bit by the writer's bug!**

**I love that bug, I have so many stories swirling around in my head I'm getting dizzy from it all.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of Seven Years Later. And I am upgrading the rating. **

**THIS IS NOW AN **_**M**_** RATED STORY! **_**THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

**You have been warned.**

**-0o0-**

"So, what were those questions again?" Butch sighed. Buttercup didn't know how she was able to convince him to answer; kissing him like she had done couldn't have changed his mind that much. But she was glad she did it, whatever she had done. It took a few moments to get her mind out of the fog. When it was as clear as it was going to get with a gorgeous shirtless man still kissing her and sending shivers up and down her spine, she started her questions.

"Why did we not tell our families about us?" Buttercup didn't know how many questions Butch was going to answer so she wanted to know the more important things first. For some reason Buttercup felt that he was going to clam up a little after each question until he didn't let anything out.

"We were enemies. I am evil, and you are good. You had a crush on a villain before and since then your sisters have always been worried about you. They thought you were going to become evil if you were with someone who was evil, not a bad idea but it didn't happen. You just said you weren't ready to go through all their annoying behaviors. I really didn't care if anyone knew about us. I actually wanted to tell people you were mine, but I knew that would not work for you and I wanted you happy so we kept it a secret." Butch explained, not looking at her face. "Although, on the last day we were together, also the day I left, you said we would be open about it when I got back?" Butch was glad that they were able to keep that promise, whether she knew it or not. He had told her sisters and considering Brick had called Buttercup his girlfriend, meant that she had told at least Brick who would in turn tell Boomer as well. Everyone that was important to them knew what they shared.

Buttercup thought about what he had said. She was 'dating the enemy' so it would make sense to keep it a secret but she didn't get why she would start dating him to begin with. Was she that much of a rebel as her sisters said she was to go out with her enemy? If that was the case, what were Butch's motives in the relationship? Butch didn't seem like the kind of guy who would let himself be used. Even if he was being used, after three years he should have figured it out. Maybe it had started out like that, but eventually the feelings became real. That would be sweet if that is what truly happened. "If we were enemies, how did we get together? Who made the first move?" Buttercup asked. Butch almost regretted his decision to answer these questions now. Was it all completely gone for here? She had lost her memoires but wasn't it possible to get the memories back if that person comes into contact with something they were around a lot?

"Well, it was actually an accident. We were fighting, you and your sisters were trying to get my brother and me out of the city, protect the people for the destruction of the fight. The three of you split up and I followed you. We were the toughest fighters; we always fought each other because we never held back on our strength. My brothers didn't hold back either but I am the strongest of the three of us." Butch said getting off the couch. He was feeling confused in all this. He did expect to explain this to their siblings but he thought Buttercup would be able to explain it with him. He felt so alone right now and it was pissing him off. Buttercup watched him pace around the room, trying to keep her eyes on his face and not on his drop dead gorgeous body. She could also see he was getting mad and she hoped that he wasn't going to stop telling her about the past. He was her only link to the relationship and she would die if she couldn't learn about it more. "So I was chasing you, and for some reason or another, you stopped short and turned. I couldn't stop fast enough and ended up running into you and kissing you." Buttercup blushed at the thought. She knew that couldn't be the end of the story so she waited patiently for Butch to continue. Butch hoped he wouldn't have to tell her every little thing about their relationship that would just take too long and would just piss him off more than he already was.

"After the fight was over, we went our separate ways. No matter what I did after that or where I was, I couldn't stop thinking about you and it fucking pissed me off. We were enemies, I shouldn't be constantly thinking about you unless I was trying to defeat you and I was thinking of you in the exact opposite way. My only plan to get you off my mind was to kill you, and being evil like I am, I was willing to do it." Butch chuckled uncomfortably. He never though he would tell his girl that he planned on killing her once. That just seemed really weird that he actually had the thoughts to live without her at one time. "It took about a month after our original fight until I found you when you were alone. We fought each other. Well I fought, you didn't fight me back and I almost did kill you. I was so close to doing it to, but… I don't know. There was just something that didn't seem right about you, so I just couldn't take your life. Instead I actually kissed you again. I told you how I couldn't get you off my mind and you said I was on her mind the whole time as well, which is why you couldn't fight me back because you didn't want to hurt me. We really didn't know what we should do, and in a last minute idea we decided to try and see where it went. I'm not going to lie, it was terrible at first. We were constantly fighting, yelling at each other, you would never think we were in a relationship together. But after a few months or so, we got over the fact that we were enemies and the relationship took a turn for the better. We were happy together." Buttercup wanted to squeal in happiness over what she had just heard. It seemed romantic, a kiss that was never supposed to happen bringing together two bitter enemies. It was almost like Romeo and Juliet. It was everything a girl could want in a relationship. They only problem now was that she had forgotten about it.

"We still can be." Buttercup said, getting off the couch. Butch just looked at her as she fixed her hair and her clothes. How could they when she had forgotten everything? Was she thinking of a way to get her memories back somehow? Could her creator do something to get them back? Boomer had gotten better with his healing ability; maybe Boomer could fix her head. Buttercup walked over to him and pressed her upper body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "True I lost my old memories, but can't we make new ones. I just need to ask one more question, and we can start where we left off." Butch raised his eye brow, wondering what could make them able to stay together. Buttercup had a bright blush on her cheeks, and she was really worried about Butch's response to her question. His answer to the question would change everything. "How…" Buttercup took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "How physical did we get?" Butch's eyes widened in shock. Was she really thinking that this knowledge could keep them together? He smirked at the girl in front of him. When he saw that she was actually serious about it and was waiting for an answer, Butch pulled Buttercup flat against his body, making sure she felt what she had caused. He wanted her to know how his body was reacting to her.

"Let's just say no man will touch you unless he is gay. Does that answer your question?" Buttercup didn't know how to feel about this information. She knew she had to expect it when she first asked the question but it was totally different actually hearing it. Butch then kissed her aggressively, moving his body against hers. Buttercup knew that this is where her question would lead whether they had done it before or not. Although this was something that had never crossed her mind in the seven years since she lost her memories, she wasn't truthfully against this outcome. Buttercup was going to use this to show Butch exactly how she felt about him. If it was their first time then this would be a big step in the relationship. However, they had done it before, and neither one was going to complain. Buttercup kissed back as she started to feel the fog starting to drag her mind back into its depths.

Flashes started to pop in Buttercup's head the more she spent connected to Butch. She couldn't remember exactly what they were about but she felt so angry. She felt like someone had made her so angry, angry enough to kill, and now all she wanted to do was be with Butch, he always made her happy. Butch picked her up and moved them to his bed, laying down his girl never breaking the kiss. As Buttercup lay on the bed, Butch kissing her deeply and leaving a burning heat every place he touched, she let her anger go. She knew she didn't need to be mad at anyone or anything anymore, not that she knew why she was mad in the first place. She knew as long as she had Butch at her side, there was nothing to worry about. Butch was starting to get annoyed with the pieces of clothing that were between him and Buttercup's bare skin. His hands made quick work of Buttercup's tee shirt, ripping it in half before tossing the pieces somewhere around his room. He didn't care that much to know where they had landed; it wasn't like she could wear the stupid shirt again anyway. Butch started to kiss down her jaw line and neck, biting and making marks as he went. Buttercup moaned lightly at his actions.

Butch had missed that sound; the sound of his beautiful girl's enjoying their intimacy, he missed it more than he realized or wanted to know. His hands roamed over her naked flesh. It was softer than he remembered it to be. He still left a few old scares on his finger tips from fights from her past, and he couldn't help but smirk when his hands ran over a sensitive spot, making her whole body shiver. She hadn't changed at all. Her body still reacted to the same way towards him, and she still loved him, whether that was up front in her mind or not. Buttercup arched her back as Butch's hands slid behind her, heading towards her bra. Buttercup's heart beat increased as Butch tossed her newly removed piece of clothing away. She gasped as the air of Butch's room hit her fully bare torso; she didn't realize it was so cold in here until she was wearing nothing. She knew she loved Butch, she didn't need her memories to tell her that, but she did wish she had them to tell her what she was actually getting herself into. Butch stared at her body, a victorious smirk on his face. Buttercup was his prize: the beauty of her naked body under him, the raw power she didn't even know she had, even the way her eyes looked when they were fogged up with lust. She was a first place metal and Butch was the all-time champion. Buttercup covered her face, embarrassed to be stared at by Butch's strong gaze.

"Hey," Butch said gently. He should have stopped himself sooner than this. It didn't matter that she had in a way asked to do this. It didn't matter that this was not her body's first time with him, but it was for her mind. It was her mind that was getting over whelmed by these new experiences and the involuntary movement her body did. "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. We don't have to do this now. True, we have done it before but I will wait until you're ready for it." Butch said, looking around his room, trying to find her bra. He saw it next to the couch and was going to grab it, but Buttercup grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I remember…" she started, hesitantly trying to find the right words. She didn't know how she could describe what she was remembering, it was a just a mix of feelings and snap shots of time. Butch looked at her with wide eyes, could this really be happening or was she just lying to make him feel better about the situation. "It's not all clear, and I don't really know much more then what I have seen, but I do remember bits and pieces of things. I remember us kissing, and getting mad at you for taking pictures of us. I remember being worried that someone would see them and find out about us. I remember trying to get your phone so I can delete the pictures. Then there are other things and things I had done with my sisters and the Professor." Buttercup had a passing thought about her family. Would they accept what she was going to be doing with Butch right now? She didn't think they would with how they reacted when they found out she was going out with him. Butch was in shocked silence. She had remembered part of their last day together. Could she really remember more if they continued their actions? Apparently Buttercup had the same idea because she pulled Butch back down to her, kissing him deeply. "Fuck me, Butchie boy." She whispered, and Butch chuckled darkly. He had almost missed that irritating nickname, not that he was going to tell her anything about it.

"Whatever you want, Butterbabe." Butch smashed his lips on her as he grabbed her chest in one of his hands, playing with the ball of flesh. Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him as close to her as possible, running her nails all across his back. Butch took his mouth away from hers and attacked her chest with it. He nipped and played with the hard nipple with his tongue. He enjoyed her staggered breath and load moans of pleasure. Buttercup ran her hands all over Butch's chest and back, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to touch him more, feel ever bit of him. She tugged lightly at his pants, trying to undo the button of his jeans without being about to see the dame thing. Butch smirked at her attempts to disrobe him. "Having trouble there, Cupcake?" He mused. She looked at him in anger. "If you ask nicely like a good girl, I might just help you."

"Please fucking gets your pants off your fucking body." Buttercup demanded. Butch chuckled at her attitude. That was the girl he knew seven years ago, the impatient girl that just as feisty as a cat in heat. Butch quickly helped his pants, and helped her remove her own. She lay completely naked under him and he enjoyed the view. Buttercup looked at the naked man above her, and knew something good was about to happen. She didn't know whether it was getting her memories back or just the fact that she would have just saved her relationship with Butch, or even if it was something else entirely. Butch took her other boob into his mouth and slid one hand down her body, rubbing her already wet entrance. He wondered if he would even need anything else before he was inside. Buttercup moaned and arched her back as Butch slid a single finger inside her, pumping slowly.

"I guess you weren't the only one who missed me, Butterbabe." He growled as he kissed her skin. "You're tight from being without me for seven years. Don't worry I can fix that." Butch added another finger into her and started to stretch her lightly. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted this to be the best time she will ever have so she never forget him, never again. Butch growled and looked down to see her hands around his hardened member. She was stroking it, and when he returned his gaze to her face she was smirking at him.

"I don't want to be the only one who is pleasured here." She said slyly. Butch smirked back at her and kissing her lips deeply, forcing his tongue into her mouth and adding a third finger. Their hands continued to move as they kissed, feeling the heat and pressure inside their body grew. Butch pulled away from the kiss and took his fingers out of her. Buttercup looked at him a little confused. She was trying to understand what his motives were in stopping. He pulled her hand off of him and held her hands on either side of her head, intertwined in his. He didn't waste time in talking, lined himself up and plunged into her depths. Buttercup screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head and she arched his back. Butch stayed still while she adjusted to him, it shouldn't have hurt like the first time, but it was still a long time between their activities. She had tears in her eyes, and Butch kissed them away. "I'm fine. Move." Buttercup commanded and Butch listened. He started off easy but as Buttercup called for him to go harder and faster he couldn't do anything else but listen to her pleas for more. He toyed with her, slowing down and almost pulling all the way out only to crash into her again. He kept thrusting into her as he had done before he had gone training, but now he could do it harder and for longer.

Buttercup didn't know she could feel as much as she was at one moment in time. She felt pain from having Butch inside her, but it felt like a good pain. She was feeling happy and sad and pleasured and every other emotion all at once. She wondered if this is what people referred to as cloud nine. She did indeed as if she was floating above everyone. A pressure was starting to build in her lower abdomen and she wondered how long she could last before the pressure broke. Butch was also feeling his climax approaching but he was going to make her go before he did. It wasn't a long wait as a Buttercup arched her back and screamed out as she went over the edge, and with a few more thrusts Butch did to. Buttercup felt his warm seed inside her and almost chocked on her breath as her eyes went wide. Butch stayed above her, catching his breath as well.

"Butch, I… I remember." Buttercup whispered, her breath was also heavy. She took large gulps of air, trying to get it back to a normal steady rate. "I remember everything." Butch stared at her. She wouldn't lie about this but could it really be true. Had this act between them really brought back all her memories?

"Prove it. What did I tell you about the pictures before I left?" Butch asked. He had to know this wasn't a lie. She wasn't going to get his hopes up for absolutely no reason.

"You told me, I can't delete the pictures, you won't delete them, and I can't make you delete them." Butch's eyes went wide. That was his exact words. He crashed his lips down on her and she kissed him back. Butch couldn't describe how happy he was. He had his girl, she had her memories and they were together. Nothing was going to ruin this moment for him. "True a few things are a little blurry still, but I think I know how to fix that. Do you think you can help me remember more, Butchi boy?" Buttercup smirked up at him, and he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Are you sure you are ready for round two?" He asked between kisses to her neck. She nodded and Butch smirked. This was going to be a fun night.

-0o0-

Butch woke up first, Buttercup still wrapped tightly in his arms. He was glade she remembered everything now. He would've done anything to get her memories back, and he had gotten them back, and he wasn't the only one who had enjoyed it. He got off the bed, careful not to wake his girl even if it was already noon. She deserved her sleep right now. She needed her sleep, and Butch was not going to deny her of that. He quickly slipped on some boxers and a pair of sweat pants before heading downstairs. He almost regretted the decision when he saw his brothers smirking at him. They had been there the whole night, and Buttercup wasn't exactly quiet last night, although he didn't really care either way. They could have left if they wanted to, no one was keeping them there. "You okay now that you got our sexual frustrations out?" Boomer snickered. Brick held back his laughter and continued to stare at his green brother. Butch would have punched his idiotic brother through the wall if he hadn't been so right about the situation, even though he didn't know it. Butch shock his head and smirked right back.

"Remind me to kill you for that one later." Butch glared at his blue brother but all three boys knew it wasn't a menacing glare and probably not a threat that Butch would keep. He was just about to say something else when two woman burst into the room. They stopped before the three boys, and stared at them angrily. "You don't have to break down the door to get it. You could always just knock. That would be the polite thing to do, wouldn't it?" Butch said, staring at them. The girls glared at him but ignored his statement.

"Where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked, looking around the room as if Buttercup was just going to show herself. When she did not find her sister, she started to talk again. "She left a note saying that she had gone to the volcano. And since she didn't come home last night that has to mean she is here. If she had gone anywhere else she would have let us know about it. What did you do to our sister?" Butch fought the erg to hit her. Not only would Buttercup be mad at him for it, Buttercup was also old enough to take care of herself. Besides, she was his girl and she had every right to be here with him, whether her sisters wanted her to be or not. Boomer was unable to hold back a chuckle that he and Brick shared. Blossom shot her counterpart an unamused glare.

"We are only going to say this, Pinky. She had one hell of a fucking time." Brick said, smirking at Butch. Butch let himself laugh on that one. It was a fucking good time for him as well. He wondered if he should go and see if Buttercup was awake yet. He doubted she would want to wake up completely alone, with her memories back or not.

"What!" Pigtails yelled at the top of her lungs. The pink sister seemed too shocked by the information to think let alone speak. "That better not mean what I think that means!" Bubbles had gone red in the face, she just couldn't imagine her sister doing those sort of activities. Of course Buttercup was always more rebellious before she lost her memories but that was back then. She would never do such unspeakable things with a guy if she wasn't forced to do them. Had Buttercup been forced to do those sort of activities? Bubbles didn't even want to think of the effects after something like that. Before anyone could say anything else, Buttercup came floating down in one of Butch's shirts. She wrapped her arms around Butch's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Why did you leave?" She whispered close to his ear, but everyone heard it. It wasn't like she was trying to keep it between the two of them. Besides there were so secrets in a family of super powered adults with super hearing. "The bed was cold without you." She looked around the room and as her eyes landed on her shocked sisters, she let go of Butch and stood next to him. She willed down a blush so no one saw how embarrassed she really way. Butch's brothers were one thing; before they had left for training, Buttercup had seen them bring home girls of their own. It was nothing out of the normal for them to see the after sex desire to be closer, it was a completely different thing for her sisters. She knew they never even thought about having sex in the first place. "Blossom, Bubbles, what are you doing here?" She asked. Her sisters were still too shocked about what they were seeing to even hear the question their sister had asked. "Great news, I got all my memories back along with all my powers." Buttercup tried. She wished she had taken the time to find the clothes she had hidden in Butch's room from seven years ago, because now all she had was Butch's shirt. She had been too enthralled with the scent of him; she didn't want to wear her own clothes. She could have at least put on a pair of his pants as well. They would have been too big for her but they were something that kept her covered.

"I wish you had something else that you lost." Blossom almost growled. Buttercup looked at her sister, confused about what she was talking about. She had lost her memories and her powers, she hadn't lost anything else. Besides she was obviously angry when she should have been happy that both Bubbles and she had their old sister back. Isn't that what they wanted in the first place? Thinking back on her attitude of the past seven years made her want to throw up, she hated being that girly and she never wanted to a dress again for the rest of her life. She was glad that she had sex with Butch so she could get her memories and powers back. That is when it clicked in Buttercup's mind what Blossom was talking about and it totally pissed her off. Blossom had been talking about her virginity.

"First of all, you are not my mother, so don't fucking act like you are, okay? We never had and we will never have a mother, unless the Professor grows some balls and finally tells Miss. Keane that he loves her and we all know she loves him back. Second, I'm twenty two years old, Blossom, I can handle myself just fine. I will take the consequences of my actions on so don't think I will blame someone else for something I did. And lastly, Butch is my fucking boyfriend. If I want to fuck him, then hell I will fuck him and you fucking can't say a dame thing about it. Besides last night wasn't out first time having sex, and I can sure as hell tell you that it won't be our last, not that it matters to you at all." Buttercup was fuming and no one wanted to say anything, not wanting to have her temper set on them next.

"Hey babe, I'm just wondering since we didn't really talk much after you got your memories back, how did you lose your memories in the first place?" Butch asked, wrapping his arms around Buttercup's waist, pulling her flat against his body. She seemed to calm down at his action but no one knew if she would stay calm. Buttercup put her arms over his and stared at them as she though back to it.

"Well, all I did was I went back into your room after you three left." Buttercup said hesitantly. There was not much to tell and she didn't want to leave out something that was the key in the whole problem. "I told you I would steal one of your shirts, and I planned to. I would have grabbed it before I left but I didn't know if your brothers would actually come into your room while I was still there. There is nothing much to tell. I was picking a shirt when red smoke started to surround me. I couldn't see through it, I couldn't breathe. I was just about to leave when I passed out. Next thing that I know is that I'm in the park, clutching one of your shirts, without my any of memories. I thought Brick had installed a security system, but judging by your reactions, I'm going to say I was wrong." Buttercup stared at everyone.

"We live at the top of a volcano, that's a security system by itself." Brick said, trying to think of what the red smoke could have been. No one was able to think of what it was and where is could have come from. There was no one who came to mind that used smoke as an attack. That is when Buttercup held onto Butch tightly, as she stared up in horror at the area above Boomer and Brick's head. There was a swirling red cloud of smoke. The smoke covered the floor of the whole room. It didn't get any higher than their ankles but it didn't make Buttercup feel safe. She just got her memories back; she feared she would lose them again. Although, having sex with Butch to get them back wasn't really a bad price to pay and she would happily do it again if she had to, but she didn't want to go through it all again.

"My boys! I have given you a good time to rest, but now it is time to put those seven years of training to evil use. We will finally be able to defeat those annoying girls." HIM's voice echoed in the same high pitch voice he always used before his body came out of the swirling smoke. His eyes went immediately went to Buttercup and Butch. The lights started to flicker as HIM got angry. He noticed the other two girls as well and you could tell shit just got real. "Why hello girls, what brings you three here today?" No one responded to his question. Butch looked at his girl in his arms, he could feel her shaking. Buttercup didn't know what to do. She was the toughest fighter, but right now she was scared out of her wits. "I ask again, what are you doing here? You were supposed to forget everything about Butch, isn't that why you wanted me to take your memories away?" The smile he wore was no good, but what other smile does an ultimate evil demon wear?

"You wanted to forget me?" Butch asked looking at Buttercup. Everyone looked at Buttercup confused.

"Yes, of course she did. I believe her exact thoughts were, 'I wish I had forgotten him. I wish we were still enemies'. That's why I took her memories away from her, because she wanted me to." HIM chuckled at his own words. Butch felt his heart being crushed worse than when he found out she did not remember him. It was one thing to get into an accident and get amnesia, or even have them stolen, but to physically wish them away was something totally different. If she had wished them away why was she so happy the night before to get them back, and to be with him? She must have regretted losing them, but why would she want them taken in the first place. Her sister's were also trying to figure out why she had made a deal with HIM to have her memories removed. Even if Buttercup was a rebel from the start, she would never make a deal with HIM, would she? She was dating Butch after all and he was one of their biggest enemies. Buttercup struggled out of Butch's hold and before anyone saw what was happening, flew over and punched HIM right in the face. He fell to the grown and she floated above him.

"That's for fucking stealing my fucking memories, you fucking asshole. I may have thought that forgetting him would have been best but there was no fucking way in hell that I would actually want to forget Butch. So listen here you son of a bitch, you are going to fucking stay in that fucking crazy as shit dimension you call home for the rest of your life or you are going to have six pissed off super powered attackers up your ass until you decided to go back. Do you understand me, you bastard?" Buttercup shouted. She knew she would have everyone on board with that threat. If she wanted to wage war with HIM, Butch would have her back no doubt. Then of course her sisters would do at all possible to keep the world safe for his evil, and Brick and Boomer wouldn't want to be left out of a fight. HIM knew all this too and snarled at the green girl that floated above him, before he slipped back into his red smoke. Buttercup turned back to everyone else in the room, not really knowing what do say or do. Butch, however, did have something on his mind.

"You wanted to forget me?" Butch asked again. Buttercup sighed in agitation. She was going to kill that bastard of a demon. Did he really think anything that son of a bitch said was the truth, at least not the full truth. He couldn't actually think that of her, could he?

"Butch, you were fucking leaving." Buttercup said, landing on the ground and crossing her arms over her chest. "You weren't just leaving Townsville or this house, you were leaving me. Neither one of us fucking knew where the hell you were going, or for how fucking long you would be gone. For the whole two weeks before you left, when told me you were leaving, I had nightmares of you getting hurt, or killed. I know Boomer can heal but what if he couldn't get to you in time. What if he couldn't use his power for some fucking reason? What if you were separated from him? What if you were never put on a team and you had to fight for yourself?" Butch didn't want to mention how right she was. He had been separated from his brothers but he knew now was not the time to mention it. He could hear Buttercup's voice going weak, as if she was about to start crying. "I tried so hard not to show it and even harder trying not to think about you coming back majorly hurt or dead or even with s… some…" Buttercup couldn't finish her sentence, but everyone knew what she had meant. Buttercup pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes, trying to keep tears for spilling over. She was not the girl who cried, she was strong and she would never show her weak side. She took a deep breath in trying to keep her voice even as she spoke.

"I thought that if I forgot you I would be happy, not having to worry about you constantly and everything that you might be doing. If HIM sent you somewhere it could have been anywhere and the possibilities of you getting hurt were just…" Butch flew to her side and held her in his arms and she cried lightly into his chest. She didn't want to be weak like this. This was not the toughest fighter of the Power Puff Girls, but she could be weak if she had Butch there beside her to be strong.

"Buttercup," Her sisters sighed. They rarely saw Buttercup, the true Buttercup like this, which made this even more heart aching to see her like this. Everyone was silent as Buttercup cried. Butch stroked her hair gently, calming and soothing her with his words.

"I can't lose you." Buttercup said when her tears finally stopped flowing. Butch raised her chin with his hand so that she looked at him. Her eyes were red from crying but Butch still found her incredibly strong and beautiful.

"You will never lose me." He said with a smirk. He would never put her through that much worrying again or that much hurt. He loved her and he was never going to let anyone, not even HIM come between them again.

"You can bet your fucking ass on that one Butchy Boy." Buttercup said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Butch didn't hesitate to return it, kissing her and loving her was the best fucking thing in the world to him. He slid his hands under the shirt she was wearing so she could feel his skin on hers. They ignored their siblings' presence as they continued to see who could go the longest without air. Brick and Bloomer slowly made their way over to the other two, trying to best ignore the sounds that were coming from their bother and his lover.

"Well, I had enough of them last night, and I don't want to hear anymore ever again, in my life." Brick started, turning his gaze to his pink counterpart. "Anyone against leaving the happy couple to do whatever the fuck they want to go get a burger?"

"I'm a vegetarian." Bubbles said, as the four of them headed out of the house.

"Well you can get a salad." Boomer's voice was faint to the green couple's ears as their sibling flew away. Butch was glad that they left. He wanted to be alone with his girl. Buttercup broke the kiss and looked up at Butch with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Excuse me sir, I seem to have lost my memoires do you think you can help me remember?" Buttercup asked, lightly pulling Butch in the direction of his room. Butch only laughed before he picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to his room.

"I love you Buttercup." He whispered, barring his face into her apple smelling hair.

"I love you too, Butch." Buttercup said back, smiling. She didn't know how she was able to live without Butch for seven fucking long years. But she was sure as hell never going to fucking do it again.

**-0o0-**

**So there you go. Again I would like to apologize for the long delay.**

**I hope everyone was okay with my first attempt at a sex scene. **

**Well, that was the final chapter so thank you for reading the whole story and please review.**

**Also I am writing the story behind "Last Night" so that will be coming soon. It's called "The Diary of Buttercup"**

**Peace out \\/ **


End file.
